


Avengers Stories With You.

by dracos_lover_always



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracos_lover_always/pseuds/dracos_lover_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your a master assassin with the ability to read and control other peoples mind. After being recruited by Fury himself you end up joining the avengers in stark tower and becoming a member of their motley crew. But as expected working and living with all these fantastic guys you end up in romantic scenarios with them(PICK AND CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT, so far Bruce, tony and Steve are done.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTRODUCTION- Where it all begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so origanily this was just like some gentle reading and after time each chapter became less innocent. (What can I say I like writing smut). So this isn't strictly sticking to Marvel it may not be accurate to their stories but still I hope you enjoy. Feel free to pick and choose. Also most of these are based of things me and my friends conversations on what we would like to do with the Avengers(*wink, wink* *nudge nudge*) and I have written most of them in hard form so this is just typing up and tweaking a bit. Chapters will be installed bit by bit.
> 
> Also I'm leaving it open to requests feel free to make one. YOUR THOUGHTS IN THIS ARE IN BOLD ITALIC.
> 
> In this Loki and Bucky are also Avengers.

Fury's hand rested on your shoulder, he really wasn't good at this comforting stuff. You shifted nervously under his touch, trying to subtly push him away,

"Sir. I'm okay. Honestly," you lied.

"I get it is you feel nervous," he seemed to get the idea and moved away his hand from your squirming shoulder. "I'd be nervous if I was you." **_Well that makes me feel better._ ** "Someone like you," _ **thanks for the boost of**_ **confidence** , "meeting people as sceptic and cautious as them its going to be nerve racking." He was right someone like you wasn't exactly the Avengers usual type of house guest let alone new team member. Not only were you a master assassin who used to be on the side that S.H.I.L.D fought against but you were a science experiment gone wrong. A science experiment that left you with the ability to not only read the minds of those around you but cause them to hallucinate and see the images you wanted them to see. Simple mind control. "You will be fine agent (L/N). Trust me." **_Yeah I mean if they dislike me its not like I'm gonna be living with three assassins, a super solider, a doctor who turns into a green monster when angry , a Norse god and Tony Stark a man who has enough money to hire a hundred assassins to murder me. OH YEAH I AM. Yeah I should be fine. NOT!_**

The rest of the journey you were silent just taking in the surroundings so when the car pulled up outside your new 'home' you were startled. The driver of the car left his seat, removed your light luggage from the boot and opened your door for you before handing your luggage and returning to his seat at the wheel. Fury was close behind you as you trailed a small suit case into the lobby of Stark Tower. The inside of the building was just as you had imagined it to be. Minimal furniture and very plain. _**Morden.**_ Before you knew it you were being ushered into the buildings lift by Fury. The doors slid shut with a whoosh sound,

"What floor would you like, Sir?" A voice called from the celling.

"Morning, JARVIS. What ever floor the Avengers have assembled on please, " Fury asked. "Were they all informed I was bringing the new team mate today? Are they all together?"

"They were all informed, however Mr Stark and Doctor Banner are still looking at the blue prints you gave them yesterday," the lift whirled into action speeding to the top floor of the building. "I will call them if you wish, Sir."

"Yes please, JARVIS." As quickly as it started it was over. The lift stopped and opened up to revel a new slightly larger room than the lobby. Obviously this was one of the rooms that held Starks notorious parties. To one side of the room was a bar, defiantly big enough to fit more than five bartenders in. Along the back wall of the bar was different shaped bottles all filled to the brim with colourful liquids on shelves and plenty of glasses.  _ **Oh well at least if this goes horribly... there's always alcohol.**_ You smirked a little at your own wit, trying to keep yourself positive. Central to the room was a large seating area. What mostly caught your eye about this was that on the giant, battleship grey, circular sofa sat five men and a woman all with bewildered looks as you and your boss stepped in.

"Morning men," he boomed. "Thank you all for coming however there really is no point in starting with our the others. So... I'm gonna get a beer. " Fury left you standing awkwardly by the door of the lift. You didn't bother to move, afraid you would make yourself too known to the group. When Fury returned to your stationary spot he had two beers in hand. One opened the other not. He handed you the closed one. _**Thanks, Sir. Super helpful.**_ You didn't give it much thought and just twisted its bottle lid. With very little effort it came off. *POP*. The cap landed in your hand and you took a swig. As you did this you could see the only female of the existing group swagger towards you. Her hand flew towards you,

"Agent Romanoff, you can just call me Natasha though," she smiled down at you. For an assassin she was surprisingly kind.

"Agent (L/N)," you started but before you could give her an informal title, two voices became apparent behind you. You turned around to see the lift had revelled to men, one who you instantly recognised as Tony Stark.

"Finally," Fury coughed. "Take a seat everyone I want you to meet your newest team mate." Everyone who was standing went to join those on the sofa. You settled yourself as far away from possible not wanting to be creepy. Fury started filling them in on you and what you would be doing around the tower and with the team. Tony shuffled closer to where you sat on the sofa and swung an arm around you,

"If your really as good as he says you are," he nodded towards Fury. "Read my mind." You didn't enjoy being inside others minds it made you feel like you were intruding but wanted to prove yourself so began to search his mind for anything obvious.

_Fury was stood in a little French maids outfit. Serving tea and cupcakes. On his eye patch was a hello kitty symbol and sitting on his head was a pretty pink bow. Fish net tights ran down his legs and were met by seven inch heels._

You burst into a fit of laughter. Seeing your very masculine boss in such a manner was utterly hysterical. "Do you want me to say it aloud to prove it? I don't really think he'll approve do you, Mr Stark." You giggled, "I don't know if he'd be pleased to know you think of him in such a revealing uniform." Everyone else sitting in the room looked rather confused so out of pity you decided to replay the image into each of their minds. After all of five minuets the group was in fits ,even Fury who had been humiliated by the image of himself ringing in the minds of his team was smiling,

"Told you she was good." He stood to leave, bidding the team a good bye. Once the lift had taken him from this floor the team began to greet you. Some with hugs others gentle handshakes and smiles. _**This may not be as bad as I thought.**_

 

_**To Be Continued With The Person You Choose.** _

 


	2. Thinking Out Loud - TONY STARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually Tony's loud, dirty thoughts were about other girls who were around but out of the blue he starts having loud thoughts about you. Does he feel the same way you do for him?

It had been several months since you joined the Avengers. Tony had give you your own floor just like the rest of the Avengers so Stark tower had become less of your house and more of your home. You enjoyed it there, the team were like the family you always longed for. Nat and Clint were like the older siblings who always had your back and would always look out for you. The father figure was Bruce due to his very comforting and protective manner, Thor was the fun uncle not always around but when he was it was fantastic and you always had a good laugh. Steve and Bucky were the grandparents of your family. Steve acted as a doubting grandmother who wouldn't let you forget the 'good old days'. Bucky was the grandfather who would always do as you asked even if it went against what others said and caused 'family' disputes that the pair of you could only giggle at.

Then there was Tony. You would of said he was like the little brother of the family due to his antics: going through your stuff, using you as a lab rat for his experiments and being just darn right annoying. However due to the major crush you had on him seeing him as a younger sibling (even though he was older than you) freaked you out a little bit. That's right you had fallen for the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. The very same man who was way out of your league and had no taste in girls like you. When you fell for him you knew he wasn't gonna be interested but his extremely loud thoughts, that were just to loud to block out, when ever a dumb pretty girl walked past made the whole ordeal ten times harder. His flaws you found adorable but this was something that caused you to push your love for him away, hiding it in the back of your mind.

* * *

 One afternoon after a very long and tiring mission you were just looking to curl up with some tea and a crappy film when you arrived back at the skyscraper.

"JARVIS, my floor please," you aske tiredly. 

"Yes, miss (L/N)," JARVIS replied. the lift hurtled up until it came to a sudden stop. With a delicate *ping* you knew you were at your floor. Your clothes began to get discarded as you walked into your bedroom to find something comfortable. Your shoes were thrown in two different directions, the suit practically ripped of your back and as for your underwear and bra god only knows where that went. When you got to your room you slung on a simple tee-shirt, some pyjama shorts and your favourite slipper socks. Once you were comfortably dressed you decided to go and look for a hit of caffeine to wake you up a little bit.

You plodded into the kitchen space of your floor going in search of the tea bags. After searching for them and realising you had none left you decided to go and steal some from your neighbours. Seeing as Tony's floor was closest to yours you headed their first. He was bound to have some due to the fact he only ever drunk it when you were around, he was to much of a coffee junkie to fully commit to tea.

"Tony's level, please."

"Certainly, miss"

When the doors swipped open you could see the backs of seven heads. Each of the male Avengers were gathered around a T.V screen in the centre of the seating area. Tony, Steve, Bucky and Clint were all sitting on the edge of their seats as a man dashed across the screen kicking a ball with him. Bruce paid little attention to what was going on the T.V but more what was happening in the book he had snuggled himself up with. Thor and Loki looked very confused as lots of tiny men scampered across the pitch.

"I don't understand this Misgardian game of yours," Loki said sounding just as confused as he looked.

"Why does the puny man not just pick it up?" Thor said looking baffled at the game.

"That's because its football( ~~Soccer)~~ ," you butted in. The men had obviously not noticed your arrival so all turned looking some what surprised by your sudden arrival. "You don't pick it up you kick it. Personally I prefer rugby," you swayed your hips a little as you walked over to your team members, sounding as seductive as you could. "Big strong men, very tight shorts and a lot of mud. Its all rather arousing." You couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the act you were putting on. Everyone else seemed to find it just as funny,

"So are your here to talk about sweet heart?" Tony asked, "or just to show of those pretty little shorties?" Suddenly all the eyes in the room were glancing up and down you, most lingering on the skimpy material that barely covered your ass. A wave of their thoughts washed over you. You could pick them all out to whose they were,

 _She's really pretty. Stop looking, that's not how we treat pretty women._ Steve even a gentlemen in his head.

 _Wow. Where the fuck has she been hiding that ass?_ Clint and his less then subtle thoughts.

 _Nice but I've seen better._ Loki being him as per usual. You began to tire of all the mental comments that were so loud they blocked out your own ability to think.

 _ **Guys, remember I can hear what your thinking. Just so you know,** _ you thought. _ **Your being super**_   **loud**  Suddenly the room was filled with coughs and splutters, men who were always confident but had turned into blushing messes knowing you had heard their coarse thoughts. Deciding to change the topic from your ass to your needs you broke the awkward silence that filled the room,

"I actually wondered if you had any tea bags, I ran out."

"Sure," Tony saw you smile a little bit. "Top shelf."

"Thanks."

 The kitchen was still in full view of the seating area but decided to take no notice. You began you search for the heavenly little bags. After a few minuets you found them on the top shelf. Trouble was it was really the top shelf it was practically two foot above your head level. You began to collect long items trying to reach them but when they failed you took things into your own hands. You pulled yourself onto the counter top. Even there you had to go on your tippie-toes to reach them. Your hands did the best job they could at supporting you, one was firmly gripped on the cupboard door while the other reached out for box. 

_Your chest heaved up and down, the shirt around your breasts tightening with every breath. His eyes were on you like a hawk, following your every movement. Slowly, in his fantasy, he rose and walked to wards your body that was reaching helplessly at the box. As he got closer he eyed up the little shorts you were wearing; the shorts were more of a thong in this fantasy. His large hand cupped your ass as he reached up for box. When he gave it to you he felt himself smirk. All of a sudden the dream escalated causing you and he to be kissing. He turned you round and began to slowly push into you,_

"Shit!" You screamed as you slipped from the counter. The men darted towards you all with worried looks on their faces.

"Jesus, (Y/N)."

"Are you okay?"

"What can I do?"

"Look guys I'm fine," you grabbed hold of Tony and Bruce as they pulled you up from the floor. "I just slipped. Whoo, bit dizzy." You had to hold on tight to Tony to stay up with out falling completely on your ass again.

"Come. Tony, Steve take her to a bedroom. Don't let her fall asleep," Bruce was giving commands being the Doctor of the group. "I'll just go get the first aid kid. I just wanna make sure she hasn't got concussion." Under normal circumstances you would of protested to being treated like this and being lifted into the arms of Tony but your head hurt to much to even try. Steve walked in front of you and Tony down the long corridor so as he could open doors.

You reached Tony's private bedroom. Tony sat you down on the enormous bed, holding your back so you wouldn't fall back. Steve did the same thing only he rested his on you shoulder. You all awaited Bruce's return, and while waiting Steve's buzzer went off.

"Sorry, I gotta go," he stood up planting a soft kiss on your temple. He gave Tony a worried look. "Are you gonna be okay?" 

"Yeah," Tony smiled, placing his other hand where Steve's was to support your full weight. "Well be fine." With another smile and peck to you Steve left bumping into Bruce on his way in.

"Right," Bruce kneeled in front of you.  He started checking you over looking for any sign of damage. "No concussion, just gonna have one hell of a head ache. Tony could you get some painkillers and a drink for her."

"Yep, be right back." He left you and Bruce alone. You were feeling a little better now but the painkillers would be very welcomed.

"So what happened (Y/N)," Bruce wasn't gonna believe the I slipped story. "I've seen you jump from incredibly heights and land unharmed. So how come you manage to nearly knock yourself out off a work top?" 

"Well it technically wasn't my fault. I don't know who's it was but it wasn't mine. Someone was having a very loud thought about my... situation... on top of the counter when. It caught me of guard a little bit that's all."

"Who was it?"

"That I dunno. They didn't talk, it was images from their point of view so god knows. It doesn't matter. It shocked me more than anything." _**Damn right it shocked you!**_

"I recon I could tell you who..." before he Doctor was aloud to finish Tony burst into the room. He handed you a small glass of water then the painkillers. You gladly swallowed them. Now all you could do was wait for them to work their magic. "Why don't you just sleep here. Me and the guys will be right outside. Is there anything we can get you?"

"I'd really like that tea," you smiled to Tony knowing he would do as you asked.

"Right away," he left leaving you and the doctor alone once again.

"What was it you were saying. Who did you think it was?" You asked still desperate to know who had such images of you in their mind. Banner decided against talking aloud in case his colleague heard him, so went for a method he knew only you and he would hear.

 _He likes you. Tony. He's been having those kind of thoughts about you for ages! When your in the lab he spends half his time trying to think quietly so you cant hear the things he wants to do to you. The rest of the time he spends it moaning to me about beautiful you are, how he loves you so much, how you make him smile and his little heart skip a beat. He's like a love struck teenage girl around you,_ Tony danced back into the room humming an unrecognizable tune. _He really does find you amazing._

 _ **Why hasn't he said** **anything?**_ Tony hadn't noticed the silence of the room. He only continued to do his best to comfort you. He handed you your tea in your favirote mug, before he sat down next to you on the bed. His hand rested on your lower back making small circles with his palm. _**I don't get why he hasn't just said. Its not like I'm out of his league or anything.**_

 _To him you are. Look just talk to him._ "Right, I'll be off. Like I said just outside as if you need me." Bruce gave you a light pat on the shoulder before he left you alone with Tony. he shut the door behind him, standing right out side for a brief moment. _I know you like him too._

 _ **What!**_ You were caught off guard by Banners sudden confession. The shock caused you to jump a little spilling tea down your top. "Oh."

"Oh dear. What's with you. At this rate your gonna be in the ER by sundown," Tony joked. He went over to one of his wardrobes and pulled out a t-shirt you knew he was rather fond of. "Here you go. Don't worry I wont look." He turned his back so you could change. You pulled away your damp tea stain shirt but stopped leaving your chest bare as you listened to his ever so quite thoughts. _DONT LOOK. DONT LOOK. DONT LOOK._

 ** _Tony._   **You moved towards him slowly still not wearing anything on your top half. Gently you rested one of your palms on his back and the your cheek. _**I...is it true what Banner said?  'Cos I...**_

 _What was it that he told you,_ he twisted around to face you. His eyes widened as he saw your breasts out. Before you had time to register what was happening his lips were on yours attacking. One of his hands held you face in place while the other pulled you closer to him. You kissed back doing exactly as he did. The kiss was hot and needy both of you needed to get this of your chest and what better way then this. You moved one of your hands from his chest to twine into his hair, softly tugging at its roots. He gave a small moan which you took as a opportunity to explore his mouth. His tongue began to do the same thing, fighting for the dominance which after a while you gave him. You continued like this till both of you were out of breath, gasping for air. The time for breathing was short lived as he was soon kissing down your neck leaving a hot trail under his touch causing you to gasp in pleasure. Still kissing every skin he could find from the shoulder up he began pushing you back towards the bed. The mattress pressed against the backs of your knees so before you fell you grabbed hold of him so he would fall with you. 

He pushed your body so that you were now in the centre of the bed, not once breaking this kiss. _**TOO MANY**_ **CLOTHES.** Apparently that thought had been less private than you planned for,

"Oh is this what you want?" Tony grinned down at you as he took of his shirt, slowly. You nodded. He was much better then you had imagined underneath. Much more defined. You aloud yourself to trail a finger just around his Ark Reactor, touching the once wounded skin. It then found its way into the valley between his abs, trailing down until it reached the top of his jeans. You aloud yourself to unbutton them giving his already Iron hard member a bit more space. He removed the rest of his trousers kicking them aside somewhere. "My turn." His hand travelled down from you cheek to your breasts where he began to play with a nipple rolling it between his fingers. His lips clasped around one while his hand continued its journey down south. You were so out of it from the nipple assault you didn't even realise that both the shorts and the panties had been removed. After his mouth finished his on the other breast, sucking and nipping, he sat up and stared at your naked body. He scanned every inch he could see, wanting to savour the moment forever. "God. Your so...beautiful. I have dreamt of this for so long..."

"Me too." He smiled down at you before kissing you roughly again. His lips attacked yours. You were getting so into it. Suddenly one of his fingers was inside of you, testing before the main event. You gasped as he began to pump quickly in and out of you. His thumb rubbed circles against your clit. Another finger joined the previous one, scissoring inside of you. He went faster and faster. Your stomach began to twist and turn, you knew what was coming. He continued still getting faster, his kisses becoming rougher and rougher. "Ah...I..I'm gonna co...come" You screamed.

"Its okay." He pulled away from your lips and leant to your ear. "Let go." His words were to much. Your walls clenched around him. You were screaming his name. When you finally came down from your high you realised he was licking up your juices. When he was done he came up and kissed you. You tasted yourself on him. It was surprisingly sweet. Tony removed his boxers and positioned himself between your legs.  _ **Please Tony.**_ Tony did as he was asked and entered your sopping wet womanhood. "Oh so tight." When he was in he aloud you time to adjust to his impressive length.  ** _MOVE._** He began slow at first setting a steady pace but once he had flipped you so you were on top he got faster and much deeper. He was hitting your G-spot and knew it so with as much accuracy as he could he thrust harder and deeper.

"T-tony. Ah...ah fucking god." You kept calling out his name. His thrusts became more erratic but he wasn't gonna let you out stay him. He reached a hand down to between your legs and pressed against your clit rubbing hard. This was to much you came again, leaking all over him. With a few more thrusts he came inside you, filling you with his hot seed. You both rode out your orgasms together. Your body fell onto his as he slipped out of you. "Thank you... that was fucking amazing."

"Banner was right. What ever he said," Tony pulled you from his chest and reached down to grab your shorts and his t-shirt. He handed them to you. You got dressed as he got into his boxers. You were about the leave the bed but his arm hooked around you. "Um no. Your staying here. You heard what the doctor said you need to sleep." He pulled you back into the bed still caught in his warm embrace. You were too tired to argue with him so just aloud yourself to get caught up in the moment. "(Y/N)"

"Yes."

"I love you. I don't just mean that because of what we did but because of well...you are fantastic. You are different from all the other girls cos when I see you.. you don't see me as a bank but a friend. You make me feel so wonderful and I cant help myself from wanting to hold you when I see you. You are so perfect to me. Okay you are perfect and when I see you I cant help but smile, you make my heart skip faster, you make me... you make me so happy. Please can we make sure this isn't a one time thing?"

"I love you too," you gave him a small kiss on the lips before cuddling down into him his shirt pressing up to you. It smelt just like him. "You bet we are doing that again." You yawned. "Especially after that lovely fantasy of yours earlier," your mind played back his own dream to him. He grinned as it began to fade when you began to fall asleep. Tony's arm tightened around you a followed you into the dreaming state.

* * *

The next morning when you woke Tony was gone. You decided to head back to your floor but were stopped in your tracks by Natasha as you made your way to the lift. She picked you up and swung you round. "Nat, put me down!"

"I heard about you and Tony," she beamed.

"You were in Russia. Was I that loud?" You smirked.

"NO. Tony told me. He's very happy."

"Hmm, she's right," Tony came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. "I've never been happier." He gave your neck little kisses before setting you down again. "Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too."

* * *

It had been over eight months since you and Tony started dating but because you missed your anniversary due to the fact you were fighting evil you were having a big anniversary meal with your boyfriend and the rest of the Avengers. It was just before the desert was served when Tony stood up to make one of usual corny speeches.

"So, this time a year ish ago we all met (Y/N). I'm so happy she came to S.H.I.L.D because if she hadn't I wouldn't of met this beautiful, stunning woman. (Y/N), I have never been happier since I met you and I know its not been long but," you saw Tony start to kneel before you reaching for a little box in his suit jacket. "Will you...marry me?" He couldn't even look at you before you were kissing him lightly crying happy tears.

"Yes...God yes." He hugged you close to him as he slipped the beautiful ring onto your finger. You heard cheers and cries from the crowded table as you kissed him, but you really couldn't care all that you cared about was knowing he was yours and he actually wanted you. Life couldn't get better.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Back in my day-STEVE ROGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's night out is cut short by his lustful desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder...  
> *your thoughts are in bold italic  
> *loki and bucky are members of the avengers  
> *I don't own the characters or you.

You had settled in at Stark Tower. You were very close to all of your team mates and often joined them on their Saturday nights, the day a week they all promised to spend together. Every week a different person would choose what you would all be doing; if Tony was choosing the evening would be filled with bars, clubs and pretty women, Clint and Natasha went for more active evenings involving laser-tag or paint ball where as you and Bruce often went for simpler evenings of watching old films at the tower or a nice dinner out. No matter who was choosing it was always fun and full of great laughs.

This Saturday was no exception. This week it was Steve's turn. On the Sunday morning, while everyone was nursing hangovers from Thor's 'night hitting the town', Steve came up with his idea.

"Okay, I know what I wanna do next Saturday," he smiled as he gulped down a large glass of water. He may of been a super solider but after last night even he had a headache.

"Oh Cap. I don't think I can deal with a three weekends in a row involving alcohol, tell me it has nothing to do with alcohol," you winced remembering the sharp pain in your head when you had to go on a mission after Bucky's night out.

"Light weight," Clint mocked.

"Shut it, Katniss." You landed a light punch on his shoulder as you got up from the sofa to grab your third strong coffee of the morning.

"Katniss, I like that." Tony smirked. "So what is you wanna do, ice pop?"

"Well I heard of this club," he smiled at you. "Don't worry I don't expect you to drink. See its a bit more my time 'cos its themed. Currently its theme is the 40's so I thought that it would be nice to hear some good music again."

"That sounds great," Bucky perked up after spending the majority of the morning rubbing his temples. "We could all dress in decent clothes as well. No mini skirts ladies," he winked towards Natasha and then you. You both exchanged a look then smiled innocently at him,

"(Y/N), we can go shopping for some vintage style dresses, get all dressed up." Nat suggested which you replied with a nod. "This is gonna be great fun!"

"Yeah," Steve looked rather happy with himself after coming up with that idea. You wondered what he was thinking so aloud yourself just this once to read his thoughts just this once. Instead of a fresh thought you were greeted with a dated memory.

_Bucky was dancing with a girl while Steve sat back and watched, sipping some form of cocktail. He may not of been dancing but he didn't mind. He was satisfied watching all the girls dresses as they spun round. One caught his attention, not the girl the dress. It was a simple red dress with a small petticoat giving a bit of volume, that hung just below the knees of the girl who wore it. Capped sleeves and a collar gave her a lot of modesty but just over her cleavage was a heart shaped cut. The way she danced in it just drew him in, making him think about how it would feel as it brushed against his trousers as he spun her round._

As his memory subsided you felt a certain warmth rush over you. You knew he was looking forward to this, he would finally have the opportunity to dance with someone like that. **_He'll  probably dance with Nat._ ** It was nice to see the man, probably the most compassionate and lovable man you knew, be really excited about something.

For the rest the rest of the week Steve went around with a smile plastered on his face. Every now and again you would hear his thoughts, often along the lines of:

_I wonder what she'll wear._

_Maybe I'll ask her to dance_

_Please God. Just let me have the strength to kiss her, at least once._

Once again you assumed it was the deadly assassin who was thinking about, which raised questions in your mind. Not as to why he liked Natasha, you could see why he would. No. The questions that went through your mind were more personal. Like, why every time you heard one of his thoughts did you get a sharp shooting pain travel through you? Were you jealous of your best friend? Or was it that you had your own feelings for the super solider? Were you in love with Captain America?

* * *

The night was here! You were so excited and as usual on nights out, you and the black widow got ready together. You went out during the week to get your dresses. Natasha's dress was pale blue with polka dots. It had a small amount of volume to its skirt that aloud it to hang beautifully on her knees. Its straps met at the back of her neck, resting on the crook between her neck and shoulder. You had found a dress that was practically identical to the one Steve had remembered: capped sleeves, small petticoat and heart shaped cut out. The only difference was yours was black and swayed just above the knee.

"You look amazing," you said to Nat as you both looked at the finished products in the mirror. She had done the make and hair for both of you, giving it a pin up twist. She pulled you into a tight hug,

"Not bad yourself," she pulled away and slipped into her shoes. "I'm gonna go down."

"I'll be right behind you, just gotta get into these things," you held up a pair of lace up heels, they were cute but were gonna take sometime to lace up again once you slipped your feet into them.

"Alright, see you down there." Once she left the room you sat down on the bed, starting on your very technical shoes. _**The price we pay for beauty. They're gonna be super fun to try and get off tonight.**_ When you were finally into them you gave yourself one more check in the mirror before heading down to join the others.

When you joined the others about ten minuets later you were impressed to see all the guys in suits, some with trouser braces, and their hair slicked back with wax. They all looked so handsome. After a few seconds of you just staring from man to man they noticed your presence they all went silent, admiring the view before them.

"Wow. (Y/N), you look..."Bruce started blushing furiously.

"Sexy as hell," Tony finished his eyes trailing up and down your body lingering at the heart cut on your breasts. His ,somewhat perverted, smile spreading from ear to ear. Thor walked towards you not ever taking his eyes of you,

"Lady (Y/N). May I just say how exquisite you look," he kissed your hand gently causing you to blush like a fool.

"Wow, doll." Bucky grinned. "Don't you look,"

"Beautiful," Steve breathed barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Not bad yourselves, boys. Very dashing," you giggled. "So...are we gonna stand around here all night or are we gonna go. I want to get dancing."

"Right!" Tony shouted. "Onwards!" You all followed him out to the limo he had prepared for the evening. Every now and again you would catch Steve looking totally gobsmacked at you. **_Good. He likes it._   **

When you all got in the club it was absolutely wonderful. War posters lined the walls, bunting hung from the celling and even the security guards had dressed up in army uniforms. It was all very nice. Steve and Bucky were very happy and quickly made their way to the bar to get their buzz on before they started to dance the night away, Tony and Clint started flirting with girls, Thor and Loki looked even more confused by the Misgardians then usual but joined the dance floor. Even Bruce got pulled onto the dance floor by some girl he met. You and Natasha ran hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor to dance to every song. You must of been dancing for about two hours before slow songs came on killing your vibe a little. Deciding now was a good time as any to take a breather, you both made your way out to the seating area to find a table to rest at while Natasha got drinks.

You were both seated with non-alcoholic drinks (you couldn't handle another hangover), when out of the corner of your eye you saw Bucky and Steve talking. From your view it looked like Bucky was trying to comfort or maybe convince Steve. You tried to listen to their thoughts but only got faint bits because of the amount of people in the room

 _God, they would make a lovely couple!_ Bucky thought

 _I'm gonna ask her to dance._ Steve sounded nervous even in his own mind.

 _ **Oh this should be wonderful. Hes about to ask my best friend to dance and your supposed to just sit here and bee totally cool with it. That should be great.** _ You turned your attention back to your drink not wanting to see the man who you were now pretty sure had no interest in you even though you had much in him.  _ **Why does he have to like her of all people. I mean yeah she's pretty but ugh... why my best friend? And why the fuck now? hum? why now when I have just realised I like him? God, you'll probably have to be all nice and smiley at their wedd...**_

A light tap on your shoulder brought you round from angered, self loathing thought process. You looked up to see who it was, you were not expecting it to be him. His dazzling blue eyes gazed lovingly into yours,

"Hey, (Y/N)." He mumbled, a light dusting of a blush covering his cheeks. **_He looks so adorable when he blushes._ **

"Hey," you smiled up at him.

"So...I-I was wondering if you would like to...I mean you don't have too but would you..."

"Do you wanna dance with him?" Bucky chuckled from his side.

"Yeah, that ... sorry." Steve's blush became more and more intense. He started to look upset but when you replied with a nod he lit up. One of his large hands held yours as he gently pulled you onto the dance floor. It was still filled with slow dancing couples so you and Steve followed suit. Your arms wrapped around his neck connecting at the back, while his hands hesitantly rested on your hips. Both bodies moved to the music, gently swaying back and forth, you began to get more comfortable with each other. He pulled you closer so you took the opportunity to rest your head on his chest. The quickening heart beat in his chest was pressed against your ear,

"Steve," you pulled away slightly just enough to see his face. "Are you okay? Your heart beat is alarmingly fast for a slow dance."

"Oh. No. I'm fine," he tried to ease your worry with a smile. "I love your dress by the way. I've always liked that style, you look utterly magnificent in it. Truly stunning."

"Thanks," you rested you head against him again, finding the warmth of his body very comforting.

 _Calm down you idiot. Right. Remember what Bucky said._ His thoughts were so loud they practically drowned out the music. _Stay calm and kiss her. Kiss her already man. Okay! But what if she doesn't like me? Oh dear. Do it! Don't! Okay, on three...1...2..._

The little mental back and forth he was having with himself you found both utterly adorable and suprising. ** _HE LIKE'S ME?_** Before his mental countdown reached three you pulled him down and planted a kiss on his lips. When he realised what was happening he returned the kiss, gently. The way his lips felt against yours made you feel like they were made for each other as they moved perfectly in sync. After sometime he pulled away, leaving you wanting more.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" He asked.

"But its your night, Ste..." he pressed his finger to your lips to stop you.

"I'd rather spend it with you," his arm snaked around your waist. "Alone. As long as you don't mind," he looked at you for confirmation, making sure you wanted the same thing. You were to stunned by the whole thing you could only nod. You both began the walk home hand in hand, exchanging the occasional smile with each other.

The club may have only been four blocks away but it was quite possibly one of the longest walks of your life. When you finally arrived back at the tower you and Steve headed strait for his bedroom, practically running down the hall. When you got inside you both started discarding clothes; first your dress was removed, swiftly followed by his shirt and trousers. You were both in your underwear when he tried to start on your heels,

"Trust me, no point. Leave them," You smiled as he got a little flustered with their many laces. He took your advice and pulled you onto the bed with you resting on top of him. His lips found yours, more passionate then before but with just as much compassion as before. When his tongue swiped across your lower lip you gladly aloud him access. While his tongue explored, your hand travelled down his chest until it reached the top of his boxers. You pulled them away to reveal his astonishing member. You pulled away from the kiss, moved between his legs ad took the tip in his mouth. A small moan escaped the soldiers mouth which you took as a sign to continue. You licked round the shaft, and bobbed your head up and down each time getting more and more in.

"Chri...oh...(Y/N)." Steve moaned from the other end of the bed, his eyes closing in utter pleasure. When the tip of him started to hit the back of your throat you gagged a little bit. Still bobbing, you started to stroke at the bits that you couldn't quite reach with your mouth. One of his hands hooked into your hair causing you to moan and send a light vibration through his manhood. He moaned at this strange feeling. You started to taste pre-cum on your tongue, so decided to faster; your head moved quicker, you sucked just a little harder and licked a bit more. Moan, grunts and various curse words came out of his mouth until,

"(Y/N)," he screamed as he came in your mouth. You swallowed what you could but some missed and leaked back onto him. "Wow, that as hot... My turn." Before you could react you were thrown onto your back, your bra and panties were torn from your body and lips were once again assaulted by his lips. He positioned himself between your legs before looking at you for permission. You gave him a smile and moved your legs around his hips. He slowly pushed himself inside of your not fully entering before he stopped, allowing you time to adjust to his size. You felt your wall being stretched much more then anyone ever had before. It was painful but you knew that pain would eventually disappear. "(Y/N), you okay for me to keep going?" You nodded so he continued to push in. A small tear rolled down your face, he was so large. When he saw this he kissed you softly stopping once again. "Am, I hurting you? God I'm so sorry..." he began to pull out but you dug the heel of your shoes into him, keeping him in place.

"No...Well a little but I'm okay just could you please...please move." You replied softy. He did as he was asked starting slowly, getting into a steady pace. "Faster...F...Faster." You begged. He was hesitant but did as you asked causing you to erupt. Moans kept creeping out of your mouth as his pace quickened. His lips travelled down your neck, sucking lightly on the bare skin. He kept traveling down to the valley of your breasts kissing them. He thrust harder and faster hitting your G-spot, "Ah, Steve...Fuck..." He kept thrusting causing a heat to begin to twist in the pit of your stomach, with every thrust he gave it got tighter. His thrusts became erratic but being the gentlemen that he was he wanted you to realise first. One of hands left your hips and travelled round to you clit. He pressed against it. It was all to much. The knot in your stomach snapped, your walls clenched around him,

"Steve..." Your orgasm pulled him over the edge and you felt him fill you with his seed. With a few more thrusts he pulled himself out of you. He got up to find his boxers, and then your panties and top for you to wear. You gladly accepted them and pulled his top over your head. When he was back in bed he pulled you into him, your head resting against his. With one of his arms as a pillow and the other as a cover you felt very safe. He pulled the duvet over your body and placed a soft kiss on your forehead.

"Sorry I hurt you," he sounded really worried. "I love you I really do. Tonight you looked so beautiful. I just wanna hold you. If you know you wanna be my girl friend?"

"You didn't hurt me to much, don't worry. " you tried to comfort him. "I love you too and I'd be pleased to be your girlfriend, Captain." You snuggled down into his arms, drawing lazy patterns on his chest before falling asleep. He wasn't far behind, still smiling as he drifted off.

* * *

"Where did you go..." Tony asked as Steve walked out of his room, you following close behind, still wearing your heels. "Oh. I see..."

"Doing the walk of shame?" Clint beamed from the kitchen.

"Never," Steve smiled as he pulled you into a massive hug. "I love her too much to ever be ashamed,"

"Love you too," you replied placing a kiss on his lips.

"Eww this is to mushy for me..."Clint said as he left the kitchen.

* * *

Your daughter was asleep in your arms when your husband came back.

"Hi sweetie," he called from the other room.

"Shh, I just got her to sleep." You whispered as you carried her over to him. "Did you get every thing?"

"Sorry, didn't realise. Yeah I did," he smiled placing a kiss on your head before doing the same to his baby girl. "(Y/N)."

"Yes Steve?"

"I love you, have I told you?"

"You have. And I'm happy to tell you," you placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Mine not yours. - BRUCE BANNER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets stressed, the other guy pays a visit and you find yourself being claimed as theirs. Not that your complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts in Bold Italic...

"Right," you threw down the notebook in your hand. "Before I kill someone, I'm going to get coffee and food. You guys want some thing?"  Working on endless blue prints of Tony's, checking for any mistakes was endless.

"Calm down," Tony cooed. "Breath. All will be peachy soon." He threw a arm round your waist, pulling you into him. You rested your head on his shoulder and sighed. "If the big guy can stay calm then so can you," he whispered thinking Bruce couldn't hear.

"I'm not deaf you twat," Bruce chuckled. "Just a coffee for me please, (Y/N)." He smiled but never looked up from his work. You weren't complaining though. If he wasn't looking then it gave you the chance to watch him, to see his cute little facial expressions that made you smile like a child at Christmas.

Over the last seven or so months of living with and being part of the team, you had developed a crush on the scientist. Due to your intellect you did spend most of your time with the 'science bro's' in the labs unless you were needed in a mission of retrieval. Bruce was different from all the others. While everyone else was loud, headstrong and adventurous Bruce was quite, docile and meek. You knew why he was like this; he feared the return of the other guy. It wasn't the other guy that stopped you from telling him how he felt, that you could live with. Knowing he would always try and push you away, fear every situation and never truly open up were all things you could move past if a relationship ever did form. No what stopped you telling him was the fact not once had he shown any interest in you. You could of just scanned through his thoughts to ease your mind, the idea of finding out he didn't have any feelings for you was horrible.

"Okay," you smiled collecting your coat and purse and heading for the door. "You want anything, Tony?"

"Coffee, black, one sugar," he replied. "Ooo and a blueberry muffin."

"Sure," you giggled leaving the lab.

After the tea break when you returned, the day was just like any other; you worked quietly filling in paperwork and completing odd tasks while Tony and Bruce worked on another experiment causing the occasional crash or explosion. Around eleven pm Tony perked up,

"I've..." He looked at Bruce who was sitting at his desk, staring into the blue haze of his computer screen light. "We've done it!!" He was practically screeching when he ran over to you, picking you up and spinning. "I've finally finished! Ah ha!"

"Tony, I'm gonna be sicckkkk..." you squealed. "Put me dowwwwwnnnn.... I'm gonna killlll you! Tonnnny...." Finally he set you down, letting you gain your balance again.

"Ah. Right before I test this I'm gonna go to bed," Tony yawned slightly. "Night guys." You decided that now would be a good time for you to go to sleep as well.

"I think i'll join you on that," you smiled pulling your jacket on and collecting your things.

"Oh sweetheart there is always space in my bed for you," Tony grinned as he pulled you into a hug.

"I didn't mean it like that," you spat.

"Ah you su..." Tony glanced over Bruce, seeing a look of total disgust on his face mixed in with something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He let you go and moved away, watching as Banners face softened. "Yes, well I'll be off."

 ** _Odd._ ** "You should get to bed too, Bruce. You do look a little tired," you tried to convince him knowing he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Yeah, I'll just finish off," he said as he punched some more things into the computer. You didn't like the idea of leaving him here alone but you trusted his judgement on how he was feeling. Both Tony and yourself bid Bruce your goodbyes as you left, heading for the lift together. When you arrived at your floor you said goodbye to Stark, watching as the lift closed around him. When you were sure he was gone, you started stripping down removing all your restricting work clothes and thowing them off. When you finally got in your bedroom you were naked so decided to put on some pyjamas; you slipped on a old concert t-shirt and a pair of baggy pj shorts before wrapping yourself into bed. The duvet encased your wore out, cold body as you snuggled into it. _**Crap. Forgot to put my phone on** **charge.**_ Reluctantly you pulled yourself from the cocoon you had made. You dug around in your bag, filtered through your scattered clothes and picked in your coat pocket, only to find nothing. _**Must of left it in the lab.** _ You clambered into the lift,

"JARVIS," you called, "lab floor please."

"Sure, Miss (L/N)." The lift whirled into actions. When the lift opened it revealed the dark corridor of the labs, one light on where you were only hours later. You padded barefoot towards the room. As you got closer to the lab you were working in during the day, you heard a varied variety of breath less curses and moans. _**Is Bruce okay?**  _ Through the glass of the door you could see Bruce, pulling at the roots of his hair, breathing heavily his back to the door. You entered with caution, seeing the green ripple in his skin as his body changed before you. His body grew, tearing his clothes into shreds leaving only a scrap of material covering his manhood. The usual pale skin that made you love him more slowly changed into a dark green.

"JARVIS, shut down the floor please." You called startling the monster in front of you making him turn to face you. "And call Stark."

"Right away," he replied. Bru- sorry Hulk was just watching you waiting for you to do something. When neither of you did anything he became agitated. You tried your best to calm him down with words but all failed and Tony's new project to the brunt of it; hundreds of little bits of white plastic scattered the floor as a large green fist smashed down on it. Desperate times call for desperate measures as you awaited the arrival of someone, anyone, you took matters into your own hands. Or should I say mind. Usually the idea of causing your friends to hear or see things that weren't there wasn't an option but in this moment it was the only thing you could think to do. A mental duke box began to relay one of Banners favourite songs to him. The monster plonked himself down on the floor, his head bobbing to the gentle bass of the music slowly calming himself down. Bit by bit you moved yourself closer to the peaceful monster, still allowing your mind to play him the tune.

"B-Hulk. You okay? You calm now?" You nervously asked, worried that you would set him off again. "What wrong Bruce, I can help if you like."

"Mine," he groaned still listening to the melody.

"What's yours?"

"You. Mine. Not Tony. Mine." He answered. _**What the fuck is he on about.** _

"OK..." You were cut short when suddenly he pounced onto you. His large form landing on your delicate frame, his chapped lips crashing on yours. With your back pushed against the lab floor, your arms pinned under his beastly hands, you were helpless against the assault which strangely felt right. You just laid back, closing your eyes and easing into the somewhat sloppy kiss. After sometime you felt the weight on you lessen and the kiss become more gentle, slowly coming to a stop. Your eyes opened onto a sight you weren't expecting. Bruce was sitting atop of you, looking ashamed at what just happened.

"I am so...very...ugh I..." He pulled himself off of you, dragging you up with him. "I...sorry. I gotta go. I..."

"Bruce its okay. Honestly..."You cut him off and pulled him into a hug. A sigh left his lips as he held you closer, nuzzling his face into your hair. Relief washed over you knowing that he was okay again... even if you were a little shook up by the experience. _**What did he** **mean?**_ "Bruce, you wanna tell me what happened? You've been so calm recently, I don't get what happened." He pushed out a little so you could look at him. Brown pools glanced down at you; hidden behind the teary haze in his eyes was so much: lust, envy, agony so much that you never knew the scientist every felt.

"I just got stressed, I let my emotions run wild." It came out as a whisper, barely loud enough to hear. "I shouldn't of let it get so out of hand."

"What are you on about Bruce?"

"You. I shouldn't of aloud myself to get so worked up about you. When I see Tony flirting with you I cant help but get angry. Okay, I cant help it I just wanna be the one holding you, I wanna be the one who makes you smile like he does. I wanna spin you round and pull you into hugs, be there when your stressed to comfort you. I just... just once I wanna be the guy that makes you smile or blush or laugh." He turned away from you not allowing you to see the anger in him bubbling away. "Look, just go. I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't. I know you wont okay? Why haven't you ever said anything?" You turned him back so he could see you, see the smile on your face. "I've been trying to contain my feelings for you for the past seven months and you've felt like this? Well I think we should make up for lost time, don't you?" His face softened changing into a slightly more confident version of himself. A green ting flashed across his eyes as he pushed you back into the wall, kissing you roughly but still more gentle then when Hulk did it. His hands felt there way up your sides, resting one of your hip and the other on your face. His thumb made little patterns on your cheek, he was so gentle and careful it was lovely. A gasp left your lips as the hand on your hip started to travel down to hook in your shorts pulling them down with your panties, never once letting his lips leave yours.  His hand travelled up your thigh, stopping at your entrance. Long figures started a gentle massage on you, rubbing softly. "Bruce...Pleasee..." You whined. One of his figures entered just enough that he could feel your walls on him, clenching slightly.

"Mm. So tight your gonna feel so good around me. " Bruce growled into your neck, his lips started there. A warm trail going down from your ear to your collar bone where he began to nip at that. Another figure joined the previous, moving faster and faster. "So wet. Ugh... so perfect."

"Please...f-faster." You moaned. The pace started to pick up, his fingers scissoring inside you. A heavy coil twisted inside of you, when it snapped you arched your back into his touch, feeling your hole body shatter on to him. When you had finally come down from your high, Bruce's hand was gone from your womanhood. Instead he had a figure in his mouth, licking up your taste.

"Mm. You do taste fucking fantastic." He smirked and pulled you into another kiss. Your taste on his lips was surprisingly okay. Before you had time to register what was happening your top was being pulled from you and you were on the desk. "You...You sure about this?" Bruce whispered as he removed his clothes. You were to happy to answer so replied with a nod. With lust hazed eyes you watched as the doctor removed his jeans, leaving a rather tent like pair of boxers. When they were removed and put in a heap you couldn't help but notice his rather impressive length. With your legs hanging over the edge, he positioned himself in-between you. Slowly he began to enter your dripping entrance. When he was fully in he aloud you time to adjust before setting a steady pace. His lips crashed onto yours as his pace picked, "Mine. You are mine. Okay."

"Iv... I've been yours...ah... since I met you." You replied through moans and gasps.

"Good." His pace started to get even faster. The coil in your body began to twist again as his lips travelled down onto your breasts. Lightly he kneaded one while kissing and sucking at the other. This continued until it all became to much your body released again. "Ah Babe." He screamed as your walls tighten around him, pushing him over the edge. With a few more thrust he left you before pulling you into a slightly sweaty hug. "Sorry if I hurt you," he whispered as he held you closer, again nuzzling his face into your neck.

"You didn't, well a little but it was very...very nice. Honestly," You smiled picking up your shorts from the floor. You were only half dressed, him in just jeans and your breasts still hanging out when the team burst through the door.

"Jesus. (Y/N)! JARVIS said you had an emergency?" Clint shouted turning away to preserve your modesty. Nat, Steve and Bucky did the same but Tony and the two gods just stood looking at your. Bruce tried to cover you but you just strolled past, pecking him on the lips before leaving with a slight sway to your hips.

"Well there was but as you can see, we dealt with it. In a very entertaining way," You shouted as you reached the lift not once turning back on check on them. "Oh and Bruce. I'm all yours babe," with that you left, the lift taking you back to your floor. Back on the lab everyone was congratulating Bruce, well all expect Tony who was mourning the death of his project that laid scattered on the floor.

"Mine," Bruce whispered to himself, smiling more then he ever had before.

* * *

It was Christmas, three years later and you were spending it with the avengers again. Everyone was gathered round the tree and opening presents on very full stomachs.

"Ah thanks Bruce," You pulled your man into a big hug loving the necklace he had brought for you. "Now as all the gifts have been given out I have something for you."

"You've already given me my gift, love." He smiled looking a bit confused.

"Yes but this... I hope ...is gonna be more special." You pulled out a little oblong box from your bag, handing it him. "Look just open it." He did as he was asked and before he could revel to the world what it was he swept you up in a tight hug, crying a little bit on your shoulder.

"What is it?" Tony asked as he went to the box himself. "Omg! (Y/N)! You peed on this thing..." He looked kinda grossed out but still extremely happy as he held up the little white stick.

"What's that?" Thor, Loki, Steve and Bucky looked very confused.

"Its a pregnancy test." Clint smiled as he joined the hug that Bruce was still giving you.

"I'm...I'm gonna be a dad!" Bruce boomed. The room erupted in cheers and claps. Everyone joined the hug, crushing you against Bruce. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," you cried hugging him tightly.

 


End file.
